


Thinking of You

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober day 17: masturbation ]He can’t help but think of what might have happened if they hadn’t parted ways.





	Thinking of You

Gavin lays back with a sigh, scrolling through his phone.

No new messages. Not that he’d really expected any this soon, but a man can hope.

What had happened earlier is still fresh in his mind.

How Hank had leaned close to him at the bar, how Hank’s strong hands had felt against him as they kissed.

It feels unbelievable and too real simultaneously.

He can’t help but think of what might have happened if they hadn’t parted ways.

His mind conjures the image of Hank pushing him into the bathroom, the two of them making out against a locked stall door - and maybe more.

Gavin’s dick gives an interested twitch at that. 

It’s late at night, but Gavin doesn’t feel that jerking off while this pent up is going to take a particularly long amount of time.

He’s already unzipping his pants, shimmying them down his legs until he can kick them to the floor.

Reaching beneath his boxers, Gavin starts pumping his cock. He continues the fantasy already in his head.

_Hank growls in his ear for him to get down on his knees, and Gavin follows his order. He pulls at Hank’s belt, undoing the man’s pants hurriedly._

_When Hank’s erection springs free, Gavin inhales Hank’s scent, his mouth practically watering from it._

_“Don’t just sit there and smell it,” Hank says. “Suck.”_

Just the thought of Hank being so commanding with that gruff voice of his has Gavin moaning.

_As instructed, Gavin licks over the head, savoring the taste for a moment before his mouth opens wide to take Hank. The man moans above him, putting one of his hands in Gavin’s hair._

_He tries to take Hank deeper, but he imagines Hank as being thick and hard to take down his throat._

_Gavin’s hand speeds up, his head thrown back as he focuses on the imaginary scene._

_Hank stops him, helping him up to his feet._

_“Take off your pants and turn around.”_

_Gavin’s pants fall to his calves, his ass sticking out towards Hank as he faces the stall wall, placing his hands against it._

_“Eager, huh?”_

“Please, _fuck me, Hank.”_

_Since it’s his own fantasy, Hank’s fingers are already lubed as they push inside him._

Gavin pauses to pull his boxers completely off and grab his own lube, putting some on his fingers and teasing his asshole with one.

He pushes inside at the same time as fantasy-Hank does. He pushes his finger in and out and pretends it’s one of Hank’s thick fingers instead.

_It only takes Gavin a minute to be stretched out enough for him to take Hank’s length. He teases Gavin’s asshole with his dick until Gavin is begging for it._

_Hank pushes inside, the process sped up in his head. After only a few moments, the man begins to fuck him hard and fast._

The hand not thrusting in and out of his asshole starts pumping his own dick again, feeling himself getting closer as he’s fucked by Hank in this fantasy.

His breathing gets heavy, loud moans slipping out without Gavin much caring.

_Hank’s balls slap against his ass loudly as he fucks into Gavin. Each time he hits Gavin’s prostate, Gavin clenches his fists against the stall and pushes back on Hank’s dick._

_Large hands have a bruising hold on his hips, holding him steady as Hank thrusts faster._

_“Gav, I’m close.”_

_Gavin nods, coming closer and closer to his own climax as well. Hank pushes in hilt-deep, coming deep inside his ass._

With a cry, Gavin spills onto his hand, the fantasy slowly fading as coherency leaves him.

As he comes back to himself, the regret is instant. He feels gross, jerking off to a fantasy of him and Hank doing something like that in such a public place.

It _was_ pretty hot though.


End file.
